Make A Wish
by love2read69
Summary: When a shooting star crosses your way, you have to make a wish. "I just want a friend.." One young boy asked. What he got wasa lot more! Rated M for future chapters. Naruto/Borderlands/OTHER crossovers! A/N:I own nothing. All works are owned by their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. All referenced shows are property of their respective owners and I make no profit from writing this.

" _Space…the final frontier…"_ our bold, metallic, and somewhat rusty hero began.. _"yea, I have no clue how others do this!"_ Claptrap thought as he looked out the ship's front. **"HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID THE OTHERS DO THIS?!"** Claptrap demanded as he began walking around the ships' command station. Claptrap was about the size of a small child, and with the same patience as one.

He had a cube-like body, with a single eye. His small clamp-like fingers clicked on a few keys on the command controls, and a loud alarm started going off. "Ugh, this thing again.." He mused as he hit a "RESET" switch. "Life support system stabilized" a robotic voice said as he continued clicking keys. "Yea, yea, yea…" He replied in an annoyed voice as he used his single wheel to roll around the ship's dark red lights hit against his metallic frame, making yellow and silver paint seem more sinister.

"DAMN IT! Why the hell are they using me as a transport bot?!" He demanded as he went back to the ships command center and took a seat. The remaining vault hunters had let Pandora as the map of remaining vaults in the universe was discovered. Of course, they couldn't take all of their firepower with them. They had purchased a small ship and were having Claptrap fly in their firepower. Of course, this wasn't without its issues.

The ship was purchased cheap as it had a small hull integrity problem. Nothing major, just the fact that the life support system..wasn't supporting life. All it did was add artificial gravity. And if it wasn't stabilized every so often, the ship could rip apart. So, not suitable for living people. But for their needs, it fit just fine. So, all of the firepower from all three generations had been put into large chests and loaded onto the ship.

It was up to claptrap to keep it all in check. _"incoming transmission.."_ the computer warned. Claptrap made an exasperated sound . His eye began projecting a large view to show Maya, Brick, Mordecai, and Lilith on a new planet. "How are things going claptrap?" Lillith asked as claptrap his the reset button. "Oh, you know, little dark, little gloomy, and enough firepower to wipe out a planet. How about you guys?" Claptrap asked.

Well, we managed to arrive, but t seems we arrived at the wrong planet. Anyway, you're headed to the right place, but we'll be a bit delayed. Just remember to…." Claptrap had stopped listening at this point and was moving his hands in a yapping motion, showing a clear annoyance. "Did you get that claptrap?!" Maya demanded. "Yea, yea, yea, get the shipment to the location, don't let the hull collapse, don't hit the self destruct button next to the reset!" Claptrap replied as he hit the button.

' _SELF DESTRUCT INITIALIZED! PLEASE PROCEED TO THE NEAREST ESCAPE POD. IF YOU MAKE IT, HAVE A GREAT DAY. IF NOT, ENJOY YOUR IMMEDIATE DOOM!'_ The computer replied as claptrap tried to keep a straight face. "You just hit the self destruct button didn't you?!" Mordecai demanded. "WELL WHOSE BRIGHT IDEA WAS IT TO PUT IT NEXT TO THE RESET BUTTON!" Claptrap demanded as he began running to the escape pod.

"YOURS! In case you got stopped by "The intergalactic fuzz"." Brick replied. "Yea well, abandon ship!" Claptrap yelled as he jumped into an escape pod, only to realize it was an ejection tube. "Oh, _shiiiiiiiiiii…"_ Claptrap yelled as he was jettisoned into space. The gravitational pull of a nearby planet captured him and began pulling him into orbit. His communication program went offline as he began shooting into the planet.

* _KONOHA*_

Our story begins one night, on October 10. A small boy was walking through the village, headed towards the outskirts behind the Hokage monument. This small boy had currently turned 7 and was 4'0 tall. "Today won't be safe in my apartment, and the old man kage never showed up!" He said in asqueaky voice. He quickly ducked into a building and began running towards the forest as a large drum was beaten to signify the beginning of the festival to celebrate the death of the legendary Nine Tailed Fox.

Naruto found a nice clearing and set up a large blanket he had brought with him. He laid down and covered himself with it, looking up to the sky. He saw a large object in the sky moving at a fast rate and smiled. "Jiji told me about these! They're shooting stars! Now, I have to close my eyes and make a wish!" He said with a giggle as he closed his eyes and put all of his concentration into a single thought. _"I wish I had a real friend!"_

He opened his eyes, but saw nothing. He smiled a sad smile and let out a pitiful attempt at a laugh. "I should have known better…" he said with tears in his eyes as he rolled over, crying to himself. He never noticed the object in the sky heading right for him. With a loud crash, the object slammed into him. The impact created a large crater and a loud bang, but no one came. Everyone was busy with the festival, and the few ANBU squads making rounds were spread out too far to notice.

Claptrap slowly rebooted himself after he crash-landed on this planet. "Man, am I glad I don't have a human body! I think I would have felt that in the morning!" He joked as he got up. His comms came back online and his connection with the Vault Hunters was re-established. "CLAPTRAP! Are you alright!" Gaige demanded as the small robot got up. "Yea, I'm fine! There was something small…and wet… and spongy to cushion my fall!" He replied as he got up. "Good! If my death trap ever breaks a part, you're the spares." Gaige replied.

Claptrap was about to reply, but Maya took over. "Where are you?" she asked. "I have no clue!" The small robot replied as he looked around. Maya froze as she looked at Claptrap's projection. "Claptrap..is that blood?" Maya asked as she looked at him. He looked at himself and then under him. A mop of blonde hair was still visible, but the rest of the small creature seemed mangled. "SHIT! I landed on a kid!" Claptrap yelled, making all of the vault hunters look at him in shock.

"Is he…" Brick asked as Claptrap looked for a pulse. "WAIT! I have a pulse. It's small, but it's there!" Claptrap replied as Hammerlock took over. "Quick, we must assess the damage." He stated in a calm voice. "But how?!" Claptrap demanded, worried he might have killed a child. "Give him an ENHANCED HUMAN INTERFACE CONSOLE!" Hammerlock replied, referring to the technical term of the bio-enhancement that allowed the hunters to see their health, shield, and weapon status.

Claptrap nodded and pulled out a newer model of said device. He shoved it into the spine of the mangled interface came online and Claptrap synched with the human, transmitting the vitals to the others. "He's still alive. Please begin administering blood transfusions, cell replication enhancements, and anti-biotics from the med-kits available. He will also need painkillers." Hammerlock said as he worriedly studied the vitals.

Claptrap nodded and began inserting various shots of blood-replenishing transfusions, along with applying cell replication enhancing medication to the outside of the boy's body to help his skin grow back. "Now, you will want to send a small amount of nanobots to repair any internal damage in the boy.." Hammerlock replied as he saw the boy's pulse rising slowly. Claptrap freaked, but enganged his .

After the computer analyzed the situation, a large syringe popped out filled with a red fluid. Claptrap magnified into it 100 times to reveal various small versions of himself running back and forth. Some had med kits, others had knitting needles, and even duct tape. Claptrap injected it into Naruto's bloodstream, making the boy convulse.

"I sure hope this works…" he mused as he dropped to the floor and waited, still monitoring the boy's life-signs.

 **A/N: THANK YOU GUYS! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE! AND AS ALWAYS, READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time:_

" _I sure hope this works…" he mused as he dropped to the floor and waited, still monitoring the boy's vitals._

Now:

Naruto awoke with pain all around his body. He opened up his eyes, but everything seemed different. His eyesight was enhanced; he had funny readings at the top right hand corner and lower left hand corner of his eyes. He slowly got up, only to be greeted by a small robot. "OH, thank god you're alright!" the small robot yelled in a weird language, making the boy yell and jump back. _"WHO OR WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!"_ Naruto demanded.

"Oops, let me make a few adjustments here.." Claptrap said in English, making the nanobots in Naruto's bloodstream travel to the brain. Within a few seconds, the nanobots had accessed the boy's brain and read small bits of the language. Within a few minutes, Claptrap knew as much of the language as Naruto did. "Hello, my name is claptrap! I am a service bot turned intergalactic assassin turned vault hunter turned back into standard claptrap!" The bot replied happily.

"What?" Naruto asked as he continued to back away from the small robot. "Oh right, a bit of background information first!" Claptrap said as he sent a few commands to the now-machine part of Naruto. Naruto's vision went dark, and a large amount of info flooded his mind. To Naruto, it was like a ton of new information was learned within the span of a few minutes. "Wait, so you guys…" Naruto began, and the robot nodded. "And then.." he continued.. "YEA!" claptrap said. "With the.." Naruto continued, smiling. "SUGOI!" Naruto yelled.

"Wait, you have to get to the next world.." Naruto said with a sad smile. "Hey, what's wrong?" Claptrap asked. "Last night, I saw a shooting star, and I wished for a friend.." Naruto began. By this point, Maya and Lilith were listening in the background to make sure claptrap didn't get killed by the natives of whatever world he was in. "Well, don't ya have any friends?" Claptrap asked. "Well, no…" Naruto began. "Nonsense! Let's go to the park!" Claptrap said as it began dragging Naruto.

"Just one quick question..Which way is the park?" Claptrap asked as he suddenly realized he had no clue. "We'll go to the park, but promise you'll stay in hiding. The most technologically advance thing we have here is electricity." Naruto replied. Claptrap gave a nod and followed in the shadows a distance away from Naruto as he headed to the park.

 _*With Claptrap – In Hiding*_

Claptrap established another transmission with the vault hunters as he followed Naruto. "Claptrap how's the kid?" Lilith demanded, concerned. "He's fine! Nurse Claptrap fixed him right up!" He replied, accidentally sending a picture of himself in a nurse's outfit to the vault hunter's display. "Woops.." he replied as he backtracked the photo. "So, when are you coming back?" Gauge asked, worried about her spare parts.

"As soon as possible, I'm just making sure he gets back with other humans who can take care of him!" Claptrap replied as Naruto arrived at the park. He shifted the view from the transmission to pick up anything he saw with his eyes.

 _*With Naruto*_

Naruto arrived at the park cautiously and looked around. There were a few drunks still stumbling home from last night, but they were a good distance away. He spotted a group of kids consisting of a blonde with baby blue eyes, a pinkette with dazzling green eyes, and a big kid eating chips. "Hey guys, wanna play?" Naruto asked as he slowly approached them. "No way, daddy told me not to play with you! He said you're a bad influence!" The pinkette yelled as she ran away.

"Mommy told me you're a bad kid who will hurt me!" The blonde replied with a smug look. The big kid eating chips looked sad, but didn't reply. "Sorry, I have to get home!" he said as he left in a hurry. "SEE! You made choji leave! Help!" The blonde began, and the pinkette joined her soon after. "HELP! HELP!" They both screamed, getting the attention of adults. A few told them to get away from the boy as a three drunks approached him.

"This boy giving you trouble?" They asked the girls, getting a nod as they ran away. The drunks growled as they threw whatever they could at the boy. From rocks to branches to a bottle one of the drunks still had on him. "Don't corrupt the new generation, ya damn brat!" A villager yelled as he kicked the boy. Naruto slowly got up, blood flowing from his head where the bottle had slammed and holding his ribs. He began to run towards where he knew Claptrap was.

As scattered cheering began from the villagers, two of the drunks became emboldened and began chasing the boy.

 _*With Claptrap*_

"What the fuck just happened!" Brick demanded as he saw the exchange. "Was it the kid's fault?" Maya asked as she saw Naruto get hit with the bottle. "No, I'm listening in right now.." Claptrap replied as he saw Naruto make a run for it. "All he did was ask if they wanted to play.." the robot continued. "And that institutes him being hit?!" Brick demanded as he saw the kid being bullied by adults no less.

Bullying was one of the main causes Brick had taken up boxing. So he wouldn't be a victim. "So, that's why he said he wanted a friend.." Claptrap mused as he saw the cheering begin. "What do you mean claptrap?" Lilith asked as she saw the villagers cheer, making her feel sick to her stomach. Claptrap quickly explained what happened to the present vault hunters. "But why is he ostracized?" Mordecai demanded.

"Hard to tell.." Claptrap replied as he saw two villagers begin chasing Naruto. "Claptrap, you have a new mission on behalf of myself, Brick, and Lilith." Mordecai began. "Don't let any harm come to that child!" Gauge yelled. Claptrap nodded and reached into his compartment, pulling out a Jakobs revolver. Naruto yelled past him crying, and the two drunks followed. As soon as they were near claptrap, Claptrap put two shots into each man's heads.

The two hit the ground with a thud as claptrap twirled the gun. "If it took more than one shot, you should have used a Jakobs!" he replied happily. He then heard various villagers approach his spot, so he picked up the bodies and rushed towards where Naruto ran. Before proceeding, he stopped by a dumpster and dropped the two men inside. "Um… Here lie two dead men!" Claptrap whispered to himself as he dropped an incendiary grenade into the dumpster and ran behind Naruto, watching him slip into a rundown apartment complex.

 _*With Naruto*_

Naruto sighed as he approached his rundown apartment. His door had been smashed in, and his things were thrown all around the outside of his home. He began picking things up, and looked to something that had been ripped. His teddy bear, Freddy, was lying on the ground, missing an arm and an eye. _'I can't believe I thought I had a friend..'_ Naruto thought as he hugged the small bear to him, only to see a small metallic hand stretched out holding a button. "I found this for ya.." Claptrap said.

Naruto turned to see claptrap holding out his teddy bears eye and holding the rest of his stuff. He quickly proceeded to hug the robot. "Claptrap! I'm so glad you're back!" Naruto yelled as he hugged the robot. "You wished for a friend didn't ya? Well, you got one now!" Claptrap said, then turned serious for a moment. "Naruto, is there somewhere we can talk?" Claptrap asked as his HUD delivered a message.

"SHOW US TO HIM" – Lilith

Naruto nodded and grabbed the robot by his hand, leading him into his rundown apartment.

 _*Inside*_

Naruto watched as claptrap turned off the lights, then proceeded to project the other vaulthunters from his lone eye on the wall. "Wow, Lilith! Maya! The deadly siren duo! And Brick, the awesome giant! Mordecai and Zero, the lone assassins!" Naruto said as they appeared on the wall. They all saluted, unaware of how he knew their names. "Hey kid. Not that it isn't nice, but how do you know us?" Mordecai asked. "Claptrap showed me!" he replied, pointing to the small robot.

"You guys are like freaking heroes!" Naruto said excitedly. "Well Naruto, do you mind if we ask you some questions?" Lilith asked as nicely as she could. Naruto nodded and took a seat. "Now, Naruto, how old are you?" Maya asked as an ice breaker. "I'm this many!" Naruto said as he raised seven fingers. Maya smiled at his child-like response, thinking it adorable. Lilith almost tried to jump through the hologram to cuddle the adorable kid.

"Naruto know this is a weird question, but why did you wish for a friend? You're a cute kid, and I'm sure your parents love you." Mordecai asked. "I don't have any friends. The grown-ups tell their kids to stay away from me, and on my birthday, I have to hide cause the grown ups get mean." Naruto replied. "Where are your parents?" Gauge asked, having shown up to the meeting. "I don't have parents. There was this place that took care of me, but they kicked me out a while back. Said I was corrupting the other children.." Naruto replied

"What do they mean by that, Naruto?" Asked Lilith, concerned by what they had just seen. "I don't know. Jiji just said that people are afraid of what they don't understand. He gave me this place and usually takes care of me, but yesterday, I didn't see him all day and the grownups were acting mean." Naruto said with a cute pout. "Well, how would you like for Claptrap to stay with you for a bit and take care of you?" Axton asked. He had been hearing and listening, but finally decided to speak up.

"WHAT!?" Claptrap demanded. "Really?" Naruto asked hopefully. "Yea. Claptrap's a good robot, and you look like you could use some help." Axton replied. "But why am I being used as a babysitting unit?!" Claptrap demanded. "You saw the kid needs help. Plus, you owe us for the guns you launched into orbit!" Axton replied with a smirk. "You're just lucky we activated the camouflage unit so only users of the Interface can find them." Mordecai continued.

"And if you don't take care of the kid, I'll use you for spare parts!"Gauge finished. "No deal!" Claptrap replied. "Oh claptrap, you be nice and I'll re-attach your battle upgrades.." Hammerlock bribed. "No, it's ok. You guys need him to help save the galaxy!" Naruto replied, looking slightly sad. Claptrap sighed as he saw the sad look on Naruto's face, along with the fact that he had crashed into the boy from Orbit. "I guess I owe him. I'll stay and look after him!" Claptrap replied as he saluted.

"Good!" Lilith said as she smiled. "And maybe teach him a few things. The HUD display does allow him enhanced combat capabilities!" Axton replied. "We'll reach out to you once we get to our destination and find a way to come get you! Vault team signing off!" Mordecai finished. _'Great. Now how do you care for a small human child?'_ claptrap wondered as his communications went offline.

 _*Outskirts of Konoha*_

"Now jimmy, I expect you to behave while we are here in Konoha. It was quite a hassle to get your family a long term stay here, but Canada was becoming risky!" McCool said as he led the Falcone…er, McDougal family towards Konoha. Special agent strait McCool was a tall man, with blonde hair and a strong build. He wore a red Canadian Mounties uniform and rode atop Horse, one of the finest pure-bred white horses from Canada.

"Yea, yea, yea McCool!" Jimmy replied offhandedly as he stepped back into the carriage. Jimmy was a regular sized male with black hair. He wore slacks, a white polo, and a blue sweater vest, though it did little to hide his muscle-bound physique. He smoked a cigar as he went back into the carriage making their way into Fire Country, towards Konoha.

A/N: Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

_*Last Time*_

' _Great. Now how do you care for a small human child?' claptrap wondered as his communications went offline._

 _*NOW – 2 Months Later*_

Naruto was sad as he got home. He had tried to go out and make some friends, but it hadn't worked out well. As soon as he had arrived at the park, parents had begun taking their kids home, with whispers and glares at the young blonde. Afterwards, he had begun walking back home. He saw something interesting. It was a small, redheaded girl being led around by a tall teen with glasses. He didn't say hello,however, not wanting to be ignored again.

As he arrived home, he saw claptrap had fixed the door . Through these last few weeks, claptrap had been giving him small household tasks, like cleaning walls, making his bed, and he would teach naruto how to cook. Though claptrap had no need for food, he did have access to the intergalactic web. While he didn't teach Naruto how to use it yet, he did stillhave access to over 20 million recipes. Naruto smiled as he opened the door and saw Claptrap.

"Naruto! What's up!" claptrap asked as he rolled around the kid, making him smile. While claptrap was a bit goofy, he meant well. "Same old, same old!" Naruto replied happily. "Well, come on in and let's eat!" Claptrap said happily as he pointed to the table. "Whats for dinner?" Naruto asked. "One of the best delicacies in the galaxy. PIZZA!" Claptrap said happily as he led Naruto to the smiled as he grabbed a big slice and dug in. Claptrap grabbed his own and threw it into his compartment. "Any luck making friends?" Claptrap asked as he watched NAruto eat.

"Nah, adults are mean." Naruto replied as he ate. "You'll get them next time!" claptrap assured as he finished eating. "Now, get to bed! You have another fun-filled day tomorrow!" Claptrap said optimistically.

 _*With the Falcones*_

Jimmy sighed as he walked down the street. He and his family had been settling well into Konoha, but it reminded him a lot of his old life. He witnessed local gangs shake down business owners, pocket knives, obviously illegal product being sold "under the table" at local businesses. It reminded him a lot of New York. "Jimmy, what's wrong?" Cheech asked as he walked besides cheech.

Cheech was an older gentleman of average build. He had no hair at the top of his head and wore an olive green suit, tih a gold chain around his neck. He had a habit of always carrying a drink with him,an average gangster wannabe. "Nothing Cheech, just thinking about the old life.." he mused. Things in Canada had been great, and his family was allowed a supervised vacation with McCool. "Yea, local Yakuza's pretty active." Cheech mused as they both got home and relaxed.

 _*The Next Day – At the Park*_

Gina Falcone had never been much of a social bug. But even she liked going on the swings. She had gotten permission from her pops and had headed off to the local park. She was a small girl, with green eyes and crimson red hair. She wore a plaid skirt, a white button up shirt, and a small blue vest, in order to emulate her father. She was swinging when someone grabbed the swing, making her go flying into the ground. Gina looked up to see two fat kids looking down on her.

"The fuck you fat bozos want?" The girl demanded, only to have her face shoved into the ground. "Oh, the outsider has a mouth on her!" One of the bullies said with a smirk. "Maybe we should make sure she knows to respect her hosts." The other demanded as he stepped on her back, pinning her and making her unable to move.

 _*With Naruto*_

Naruto was walking down the street after having left the market. Claptrap had sent him out to get some fresh groceries, but he didn't have much luck. He was sold produce on the verge of going bad , and that was at the more compassionate stores. _'if you can call that compassion..'_ He mused as he looked towards the park. He saw two fat kids bullying a small girl with red hair. They were laughing as they pushed her face into the ground.

He ran towards them and dropped his groceries. Tackling the bigger one holding Gina to the ground, he pushed him off of her and quickly got up, only to feel a punch to his temple. He hit the floor to see the other bully standing over him. "Who the fuck do you think you are, you demon?!" He demanded as he kicked Naruto in the stomach. Naruto looked towards Gina and motioned for her to run as she got up.

 _*Gina POV*_

Gina got up and dusted herself off. She looked to the kid who pushed the fat bully off her and saw him being ganged up by both of them. He motioned for her to run, but she just sighed. "alright, ya fat gorilla!" she yelled as she reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small cylinder and swung it down, revealing a police baton. "Get offa him!" she yelled as she smacked the fat kid kicking Naruto in the ribs across the face. The kid crumpled and collapsed, holding his head and crying.

She turned to the other kid who was mid swing, but she just twirled the baton down and swung upwards, making the kid hit the floor holding his grapes. "Hold onto them bean bags, ya lousy animal!" Gina yelled as she helped Naruto up. "Hey kid, thanks for helping me!" she said as she put her baton up. "Take a nickel" she said as she flipped him a coin. At this point, various adults started approaching them.

"Little girl, are you ok?" they asked Gina as they pulled her away. "Yea, I got jumped, but I was helped out." She said as she pointed at the kids on the floor. "I knew it, the brat jumped her and when the other kids tried to help her, that demon beat them down!" One villager yelled, making Gina look at them. "What are you, stupid? Blondie there helped me, it was the fat pigs who jumped me!" She yelled.

"Poor dear, you're traumatized! Let's get you home!" An elderly woman said. Gina turned to see Naruto being cornered by villagers. She elbowed the elderly woman in her sides and ran towards Naruto. "let's get gone!" She yelled as she grabbed his hand and ran towards her house.

 _*Naruto POV*_

Naruto didn't know what had happened. One minute, he was about to get a beating, the next this girl is dragging him away and helping arrived at a small one story house near the village wall and ran inside. "Hey kid, what'sa matter with you? You were about to take a beating, but you didn't do nothing!" he said as she stepped inside with her shoes on. Naruto started to take his shoes off, but she waved him off. "Yo, I don't need to be smelling that! Keep them on." She said as she took a seat. "Name's Gina McDougal. And you are?" she asked him. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied with a smile.

Gina nodded and motioned for him to follow her. "Come on, let's see who's here." Gina said as she led him inside. Naruto saw two men sitting on the couch, talking in broken speech about the day. "Hey pops!" She yelled and hugged her father. "Gina, whats a matter?" Jimmy asked as his daughter hugged him. "and who's the kid?" Jimmy asked. Gina told him about the day and what happened, making Jimmy livid.

"Where are these sons a bitches?! I'll set them up with some cement shoes!" Jimmy exclaimed, with cheech behind him. "Relax Jimmy, they're just kids." Cheech said, then turned to Naruto. " Plus, it seems Gina's got a bodyguard.." Cheech finished as he pointed to Naruto. "Oh yea, thanks kid!" jimmy said. "How's about you stay for dinner? Cookie's food aint the best, but it does the job." He said with a snicker, only for a frying pan to hit him on the head from the kitchen.

"I heard that!" Cookie yelled as she came out of the kitchen. Cookie was a tall woman with red hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a purple top with purple pants. "Thanks for helping me my little daughter today kid. Now, Gina, set a spot for your little friend." She said as she set out the food. "My friend? Oh please, this bozo couldn't defend himself!" Gina said as she took a seat. "Maybe you can teach him!" Cheech said as he took a seat.

Naruto took a seat next to Gina and ate. Through the dinner, he met Gina's older brother, Petey, and her older sister, Theresa. Through the dinner, he had one thought. _'I have a friend…'_ he thought as he ate and laughed with the family. At the end of the dinner, he was leaving the home with some leftovers. He turned to Gina and asked shyly "Gina, are you my..friend?" he asked. "Of course I am, ya gavone!" she said rolling her eyes.

Naruto smiled. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow then?" he asked enthusiastically. "Sure! Just come find me." She replied as she took him outside and saw him off. Naruto smiled as he headed home, happy he had a friend besides claptrap.

A/N" Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Gina Falcone is from "Fugget About It". I do not own the show, but it is extremely hilarious. Basically, she's an ex-mobster's daughter, and she acts like a Made Wise guy, just in case anyone was wondering.**

 _LAST TIME:_

 _Naruto smiled as he headed home, happy he had a friend besides claptrap._

 _NOW:_

 _*TIMESKIP – 10 MONTHS*_

Naruto grinned as he ran down the park, with Gina waiting for him at the entrance. It was October 10, a year after he had initially met claptrap. Since that time, he had met Gina and they had gotten to be good friends. Gina played the "Don" and Naruto played the muscle. As a result of that night when Gina was attacked, Claptrap had begun training Naruto, though claptrap insisted on wearing a karate gi along with a Chinese mans mustache.

It initially began with teaching Naruto the basics of hand to hand fighting, small exercises to help his still developing body be able to take more in the future, and some theories. Naruto had been given a beginners shield that could take a decent amount of damage before depleting. It was to help prevent him from taking too much damage, should some villager get out of hand. Claptrap had also informed Naruto of one last thing, .

was a program initially written by claptrap, but had been modified. Claptrap had told him that once he deemed Naruto worthy, he would allow the nano-claptraps to incorporate it into his physique. The whole basis of was that it had an ultra-intelligent AI that would analyze the current situation, then give him the powers of a vault hunter that could handle the situation accordingly. He also informed Naruto that once he reached age, he would go through firearms training.

The rest of the year was spent teaching Naruto how to do laundry, how to cook for himself, how to hunt, and how to garden for his own food. While Jiji did his best, there was only so much he could do, so Naruto had to learn to adapt. Speaking of Jiji, he still thought claptrap was a fancy toaster. He approached Gina and saw her with Jimmy, Cheech, and Cookie. "Hey Gina, what's up?" Naruto asked as he approached them.

"What's up, Naruto?" She replied with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. She was wearing a light pink Yukata with sakura petals, while the rest of the family were dressed normally. "My family wanted to experience the festival and we figured we'd take you around and buy you something for your birthday." Gina replied. Her family knew Naruto was an orphan, and McCool had taken Petey and Theresa out to the country side for a "Scared Straight" program.

Naruto grew nervous when he heard this. At the festival, he never dared show his face. He didn't know why adults hated him, but he knew this day it was amplified. He slowly nodded and showed the family around, taking them to a few game stalls, followed by Ichiraku Ramen. The family had gotten along splendidly, with Jimmy winning some stuffed animal for Cookie and Cheech getting drunk during dinner. He enjoyed the ramen they treated him to, but something felt off.

All through the festival, people had been shooting him glares. They had downright ignored him in some instances , so he decided to let the family have fun by themselves while he hung back. At the end of dinner, Naruto and the family had stepped outside, only to see a group of villagers waiting for them. "Alright, you damned demon!" a villager slurred. "You've corrupted this family and now you taunt us by showing up during the festival?! We can't forgive this!" The man yelled as he pulled out a butcher's knife and his group pulled out assorted weapons.

Naruto sighed, closed his eyes, and turned to the McDougal family. "Sorry about this." He said and began to walk away, only for a villager to lunge at him with a small knife. Before the knife could connect, the man's face connected with a metal bat. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Cheech demanded as he hoisted the bat over his shoulder. "This kid aint done nothing but help me and my family, and now you're claiming he's some demon? You guys are a bunch of idiots!" He yelled at them.

More villagers began charging at them, only for Jimmy to pull out a shotgun from his coat. "Alright, you sons of bitches. Leave the kid alone or you'se aint walking out of here alive!"Jimmy threatened. Everyone laughed, unaware of what the shotgun could do. Cookie pulled out a handgun and Gina pulled out a crowbar. "We ain't letting you hurt the kid!" Cookie yelled. The villagers charged forward, only to be shot in the face with a shotgun pellet. Another villager tried to stab Jimmy in the back with a pitchfork, only to be shot in the head by Cookie.

A villager tried approaching Gina, but the beat his kneecaps in. "Don't you know what that boy is?!" The man demanded of her. "Yea, he's my friend!" She replied as she approached the downed man with her crowbar. "That demon isn't even human!" the man replied. "Do you know why this festival is held?" The villager demanded, getting everyone's attention. "Who cares, it's a freaking festival. What kind of significance does this have?!" Gina demanded.

"8 years ago, our village was besieged by a fearsome demon with nine tails. One swipe of the tails could create earthquakes, cause tsunamis, and decimate mountains! Our leader knew there was no way to stop it, so he did the next best thing! He sealed it into a container so we would finish it off!" The man finished. "So break the container!" Gina replied. "That boy **IS** the container! He is no human, he is the demon!" The man finished. The McDougals turned to see Naruto, shock in his face.

Naruto couldn't believe it. He..was a demon? Is that why everyone hated him? If he was a demon and he destroyed their homes and killed so many people, maybe he did deserve to be treated the way he was. The boy fell to the ground, crying. It was all too much, and it broke his little resistance. Gina growled at the man before her. "That kid? That kid ain't no demon! He's too soft. Kid didn't even know how to fight before I met him. He's too nice and he values life! Now, you wanted a demon, you got one. Why? Cause I'm here!" She yelled as she caved the man's head in.

Jimmy and Cheech heard this, but they didn't care. After what they had done in their past lives, they weren't ones to judge. Besides, demons? All a bunch of mumbo jumbo. They continued to fight the crowd as Cookie picked him up and held him close. "There, there, little one. It's all ok." She said in a soothing voice. A villager tried to cave her head in, only to be stopped by a man wearing Kage robes.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" The man wearing the white robes with red coloring in them demanded. The villagers quickly dropped their weapons as they were surrounded by ANBU Black Ops. Jimmy, Cheech, and Gina remained on alert. "Who the hell are you?!" Jimmy demanded as he pointed the gun to the kage's head. The kage turned to see him, shotgun still pointed at his head. "I am the leader of this village, and this boy's welfare is in my hands." The kage replied.

"You call this taking care of him?! The boy was almost beaten! Twice since I've known him!" Jimmy yelled to the old man. "Unfortunately, I know I have failed the boy.." The kage said as he nodded to the ANBU. "Take the villagers to Ibiki. Tell him they have been sentenced to being torture test subjects. I will be heading to the tower with this family! And someone get me Kakashi! He was supposed to be keeping an eye on Naruto today!" The man yelled in anger. His men nodded and scattered as he escorted the McDougal family to the Hokage Tower, Cookie carrying the still crying Naruto.

 _*At the Kage Tower*_

Hiruzen sighed as he lit his pipe and took a deep draught. He turned to the family. "I'm sure you guys have some questions.." He began. "Damn right! What the hell was that drunk talking about? Demons, trying to attack an 8 year old, and damn near everyone treats him like crap! What the fuck is going on here?!" He demanded. Hiruzen sighed as he told them to get comfortable. He then proceeded to tell them everything.

From the Kyuubi attacking the village to the forbidden technique used to seal the demon into Naruto, to his upbringing. "So now you know…" Hiruzen finished, looking at the family. "So wait, there really is a demon sealed in him?" Cookie asked. "Yea, but its sealed in him, not possessing him. " Hiruzen confirmed. "Cookie, that boy ain't no demon. He's been with our family how long? He's always been good to us, and if he is a demon, maybe all humans should strive to be like him!" Jimmy said. Cookie nodded, but still pressed her crucifix to his hand. When nothing happened, she felt satisfied.

"..So it's true. I am a demon.." a small voice spoke up. Everyone turned to see Naruto sitting up. "Why jiji? Why did the Yondaime choose me?" he asked. "Why did he make me into a demon?" He demanded with tears streaming down his face."Naruto-kun..Sealing is not becoming." He began as he pulled out a kunai. "See this?" He asked, and Naruto nodded. He then proceeded to seal it into the scroll. He then threw the scroll to Naruto. "You see that? Is it sharp like a kunai?" Hiruzen asked, getting a 'no' from Naruto.

"Is it made of metal like a kunai? Is it heavy like a kunai?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto replied "no" again. "As you can see, the scroll is not the kunai and the kunai is not the scroll. You are not the demon, you are the jail for the demon." Hiruzen finished. Naruto began understanding, but wanted to rebut. Before he could, he was grabbed by Gina and smacked. "Oh, shut up blondie! You ain't no demon! You heard the old man, all you are is the jail!" Gina yelled at him.

"She's right kid. You're just like a jail, except no wise guys. Just one." Jimmy finished. Cookie nodded and hugged him.. "You'll be fine, kid." Cookie said as she hugged him. Hiruzen smiled as he saw Naruto surrounded by people who accepted him after they knew the truth. "Alright all, now…" Hiruzen began, only to be stopped as McCool arrived. "Jimmy! You violated the terms of our stay here by assaulting civilians! I'm afraid my superiors want us back in Regina ASAP!" The man yelled.

"McCool, everything is alright. We were protecting a kid!" He replied, getting the kage to back him up. "This is indeed true, Mr. McCool." Hiruzen contributed. "Either way, we must leave ASAP! Witness protection rules!" McCool said. Naruto looked down sad. He finally had people who accepted him, and now they had to go away. "We leave in the morning! Get ready Jimmy!" McCool yelled as he sped away to prepare their transportation.

A/N: Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

_Last Time:_

" _We leave in the morning! Get ready Jimmy!" McCool yelled as he sped away to prepare their transportation._

 _Now:_

Kakashi sighed as he stood before the kage. Last night had been the one assigned watch detail over Naruto Uzumaki. But he had been…otherwise distracted. Someone had left a limited edition Icha-Icha Paradise book with an added 5 chapters and a surprise plot twist! Before he knew what had happened, Neko had arrived to his house, claiming the Kage wanted to speak to him ASAP regarding his protection detail over Naruto.

Kakashi looked at the kage as he told him what had happened to Naruto last night along with the fact that if the McDougal family hadn't been with him, Naruto would have been mauled by villagers. Kakashi looked down in shame, knowing his vice had almost cost his sensei's only son his life. "Kakashi, what you did was unacceptable. You almost put Naruto's life in danger. As a result, you will be barred from protection detail over Naruto and will be stripped of your ANBU Captain status. You will return to Chunin and continue your shinobi duties under probation for 6 months." Hiruzen finished.

Everyone stared in shock. "Hokage-Sama, you can't be serious. That's sensei's son. I have to watch over him!" Kakashi pleaded. "If you truly felt that way, you would have been watching over him last night like you were supposed to. Dismissed." Hiruzen said sternly, leaving no room for argument. Kakashi looked down in shame, but left before anything worse happened.

 _*Village Gates *_

Naruto had a sad smile on his face as he saw the McDougal family getting ready to leave the village. "Whatcha crying for, Blondie?!" Gina demanded as she walked past Naruto. "I'm just gonna miss you guys, is all." Naruto replied with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. There was a family that had accepted him for what he was, and what he contained. Where others saw fear, they just saw what he really was. A kid who wanted nothing more than to be accepted and to have a friend. "Cheer up, brat. We'll be back to visit someday!" Jimmy said as he held his cigar.

"And if we can't make it, we'll send Gina to see ya." Cheech finished, getting a punch from Jimmy and a small blush from Gina. "Shut up, ya mook!" Gina yelled as she began slamming Cheech's head into the floor. Naruto smiled, a small genuine smile. "Here kid." Jimmy said as he handed Naruto a small switchblade. "Don't ever let anyone tell you who you are. Show them who you are and if they like it, great. If not, fuck em!" He said with a smile. Naruto nodded as the family said their goodbyes.

"I'll be back someday, blondie!" Gina yelled as McCool reared his horse back. "TO CANADA…WHERE HEALTHCARE IS FREE AND MAPLE SYRUP IS DELICIOUS!" Within a flash, the carriage was gone.

 _*Back at the house*_

Naruto looked at the door knob fearfully as he arrived home. He had told claptrap all he had been told, including the Kyuubi being sealed in his gut. Claptrap nodded and asked Naruto for three books from the local library. They were _"The Tailed Beasts", "The Basics of Chakra", and "Sealing for Dummies."_ Naruto took a deep breath and opened the door, only to see claptrap sitting around the table with a birthday cake for him.

"SURPRISE!"Claptrap began as he started to play horrible dubstep music from his speakers and dancing. "Since we didn't manage to celebrate yesterday, I figured we'd do it today!" Naruto smiled as he took a seat and blew out the candles. "So, claptrap…" Naruto began shyly, "..About yesterday's information.." Naruto began, slightly worried about what he would think. "Oh, hang on!" Claptrap replied as he projected a large screen onto a wall.

It was a video from the vault hunters wishing him a happy birthday and telling him how big he'd gotten. Once the video was over, claptrap turned to Naruto, seeing the kid crying. "Now, what did you want to ask?" Claptrap wondered. Naruto wiped his eyes and asked Claptrap, "What do you think about me…now that you know that there's a demon inside of me? And did they know before making that video? Will they think of me differently?" Naruto asked.

Claptrap looked at Naruto, then began laughing. "Naruto, yes, they know what happened last night. I sent them a video message…And I got chewed out by Lilith." Claptrap admitted. "Why is that, Claptrap?" Naruto asked, wondering why Lilith would get mad at her friend for letting them know about the Demon. "Well, you already have the basics of what a vault hunter is. Well, we did manage to open one of the vaults, but inside of it. There was a guard. A creature of immense power and rage emerged from the vault." Claptrap continued.

"At first, we thought we would encounter treasure and immortality in the vault, but we encountered another challenge. And the more we thought about it, the more we realized that vault was more of a jail. And the guard was the prisoner." Claptrap said as he scratched the back of his head. "So, you're more like that vault, and the Kyuubi is the prisoner." He finished. "We all agreed that you and the beast are two completely different beings. And due to the incident, we will begin your arms training, along with a small taste of what VAULTHUNTER . EXE can do!" Claptrap finished.

Naruto smiled as he ate his cake, happy his one true friend had accepted him despite of everything. And more than that, he was going to be trained to protect himself! The day had been good for Naruto. "Now finish eating and get ready to go training!" Naruto saluted and finished eating.

 _*KONOHA STREETS*_

Naruto smiled as he walked towards an old abandoned training ground, trying to be as stealthy as possible. Of course, that was extremely difficult since he was carrying around Claptrap in box form. "You need a diet, man!" Naruto whispered as he ducked out of the streets and into an alley to avoid being spotted. "Yea, yea, maybe you just need to hit the gym!" Claptrap replied as he was dropped . He deployed his movement wheel and followed Naruto in the back alleys, towards the training grounds.

 _*ABANDONED TRAINING GROUNDS*_

Naruto groaned as he continued with his physical exercises. "WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO DO THIS?!" Naruto demanded as he finished his 12th lap around the training grounds. "Your body needs to be strong enough to handle the physical changes that VAULTHUNTER . EXE brings with it! That and carrying around tons of equipment isn't easy!" Claptrap replied as he drank a fruity drink in the sun. "SO WHY DON'T YOU DO THIS TOO?!" Naruto demanded. "I'm a machine! I can't train, all I can do is upgrade!" claptrap replied as he called Naruto over.

"Alright, now you have a few gun classes to consider. You have Sniper rifles, Handguns, Revolvers, SMG's, LMG's, Shotguns, Rocket Launchers, and a few enhanced tech weapons, but they're E-tech. Variations of the above, but with a lot more power!" Claptrap finished. Naruto nodded as some basic-looking guns were displayed before him. Naruto nodded and reached for one, only to feel a smack on his hand. "Whoa, what are you doing? You can't grab them yet! You need to build up stamina and learn general gun safety!" Claptrap finished. Naruto nodded, but felt a chill up his spine as he saw a flash of evil in Claptrap's eyes. These next few years were going to be tough!

 _*On a Cliff- Near Hokage Monument*_

A graveyard next to a seemingly abandoned house was being searched by a small girl with a shovel. "WAKE THE DEAD!"She yelled as she began digging graves up with her older brother and the butler. She looked out onto the village to see a small boy running around in an abandoned training ground. "Mother, what is that kid doing near our swamps?" She asked her mother. Her mother was a tall woman dressed in black, with extremely pale skin, hair as dark as the night, and brown eyes. "We'll have to find out, dear. But he's not doing any harm. Let's just keep an eye on him." The woman replied as she went to find her husband.

A/N: Yea, now things are getting interesting. I've added a medley of characters, and it will be rather interesting. So, I'll try to continue the updates, but let me know what you think! Now, hit that Review button!


	6. Chapter 6

_*Last Time*_

" _We'll have to find out, dear." The woman replied as she went to find her husband._

 _ ***NOW-TIMESKIP 2 YEARS***_

Naruto huffed as he fell to the ground. A large blast of plasma flew over his head, decimating the tree before him. Naruto took cover behind a large rock, only to feel large amounts of bullets hitting the rock. He put his large SMG over and began laying covering fire, in an attempt to distract the person chasing him. "Come out, come out wherever you are…" Claptrap said with glee in his voice. "How the hell did he get so good?!" Naruto demanded.

"I've always been this good!" Claptrap said. Naruto saw Claptrap running towards him and opened fire, only for all the bullets to run past the small robot. "WHAT!?" He demanded, only to feel the butt of a rifle hit the back of his head. _"Shit, Zero's ability!"_ Naruto thought as he jumped away. He quickly reached into his virtual pack and switched to a rocket launcher. He jumped up and shot the single shot, 4-round blast into the floor, making the Hologram disappear and launching the invisible robot into the ground.

"HAHA, got ya!" Naruto said with a grin, only to feel a large amount of force pull him into a central point. "Shit, Siren-phase lock!" Naruto sighed in defeat as he was lifted. Claptrap disabled the lethal parts of the VAULTHUNTER . EXE so that their training wouldn't kill him. "Don't worry, someday you will be able to do a lot of this!" Claptrap replied happily as he aimed a shotgun at the boy's head. "Yea,yea,yea.." Naruto replied as he was let down to the floor. "So, are we ready to begin working grenades?" Claptrap asked.

"A few grenade upgrades include lobbed, mirv, health-stealing, and certain upgrades allow them to have additional elements like enhanced explosive, fire, corrosive, and slag." Naruto replied after yesterday's lecture. "Correct! And slag.." Claptrap continued testing him. "..Is a byproduct of iridium mining. It increases power, but decreases defense. You would think it wouldn't be very useful, but it is." Naruto finished. "Correct!" Claptrap finished, with his own attempt at a smile.

"High-five!" Claptrap said happily, getting the congratulatory gesture in return from Naruto. Through these last few years, things had gotten interesting to say the least. Claptrap had done some research on old village texts and had learned the few basics of chakra. That is, what it is, how it's produced, and what it can do. From there, they had realized that chakra is just a form of energy. After further investigation, they learned that the Kyuubi was nothing but a mass construct of Chakra, or energy.

From the lessons claptrap had told him, energy could not be destroyed or created. It could only be transferred. So, all he had was his own naturally replenishing reserves, then this giant reserve of somewhat sentient chakra. It was all a little confusing, so they decided to focus on his physical training and self defense training. From then, Claptrap started him on Roland's old training regiment, albeit toned down.

After claptrap saw that Naruto had adjusted, he slowly upped the dose, making it so that Naruto would slowly make his way to Roland's previous level. After he had gotten to a certain point, Claptrap had begun training him on the basics of firearms. From proper safety, to storage, to making sure that he knew what he was doing. After all of the "boring stuff" had been taken care of, Claptrap began teaching Naruto how to shoot.

He was proficient with handguns, revolvers, and snipers. Shotguns and assault rifles he could handle, but rocket launchers he still had trouble with. He could use them on a small scale, as earlier, but he just didn't see the need for them. They were bulky, inaccurate, and had a single shot before needing to be reloaded. He had also learned about his INTERFACE and about the nano-claptraps in his bloodstream. The interface was an interesting thing, to say the least.

Claptrap had sent a small drone to scan the nearby area, providing a small geographical map of Konoha and the surrounding area. From then, Naruto could plan routes, mark points of interest, and any training checkpoints would be marked for him by Claptrap. The digital construction system had also proven to be a boon for him. It allowed him to digitally construct and deconstruct weapons for storage. Once the weapons were deconstructed, they were stored into an internal storage drive in his body.

This meant he could carry an entire cache of weapons on him and it would be no heavier than a wallet. Of course, due to the lack of progress in Konoha, his weapons had to be kept a secret. But this didn't mean that he would always have the basic weapons he was starting with. Claptrap showed him a photo of the weapon chests that had come out of orbit. He was also informed these would remain invisible to anyone without an INTERFACE synched to the frequency the vault hunters used.

However, he was more than welcome to take what he wanted. If he could find it, that is. These caches would also have ammo, which would be digitally stored into his databanks. "So claptrap, do you ever regret staying behind to take care of me?" Naruto asked. Through the years, they had formed an…odd relationship. Claptrap was a father to Naruto, that much is to be sure. But, Claptrap's methods were unorthodox.

Where a father would be stern and proud, Claptrap was goofy and flexible. He gave Naruto what he needed, but made it so Naruto didn't see it as a chore. More of as a game. "What're you, kidding me?! You're my best friend. I might just be a bucket of bolts, wires, and electricity, but I feel that you're special to me. Where others have either been cannon fodder, co-workers, or fellow assassins part of the robo-revolution, you're like a small human I've helped mold. A small part of me will continue with you..besides the millions nano-bots in your blood-stream." Claptrap finished.

The nano-bots in Naruto's blood had slowly been altering his DNA, making it more malleable and more resistant so he could adapt to certain changes would bring. "So, you start the Academy tomorrow.." Claptrap commented. The Hokage had signed him up to join the Academy in hopes that the Shinobi children would be more open minded concerning the kid. "Yea, we'll see how it works out.." Naruto mused as he began drying off for the day.

Claptrap began to get ready to go home, only to be stopped as Naruto was grabbed from behind. Large, tree-trunk arms grabbed Naruto, then claptrap. "What the hell?!" Naruto demanded, only to see a large man holding him. The man had a pale, somewhat dull looking face. He was gigantic , and was dressed in a butler's suit. "Ugh...The master and mistress require your presence.." The creature began. Then, at breakneck speeds, it took off towards a Cliffside mansion, one that seemed abandoned.

 _*At the Addams Estate*_

Naruto was plopped on a large chair, along with claptrap sitting next to him. He quickly pulled out a revolver and claptrap pulled out an SMG and began inspecting their surroundings. The inside of the home seemed to be clean, albeit slightly odd. A large bear rug was in the middle of the sitting room, a large stuffed bear in a corner adjacent to a suit of armor, and a large swordfish with a leg sticking out of it hung on the wall.

"Come along, old boy! That won't be necessary!" a cheery voice said. Naruto turned to see a man dressed in a pinstripe suit. The man had black hair, slicked back, with brown eyes, and was smoking a cigar. "Who are you and what do you want?!" Claptrap demanded. "Well, old boy, it's simple. My name is Gomez Addams, and you've been practicing your weapons handling and fighting in our old training ground, near the swamps." Gomez explained.

"I thought you said those training grounds were abandoned!" Claptrap hissed at Naruto, letting his stern persona come out. "So, you liked the décor!" A woman said as she approached Gomez. She was a tall woman, wearing a pitch black dress; Her black hair hung down her sides, framing her pale face beautifully. The large man from earlier was following her with a tray of drinks. "Cara mia!" The man exclaimed.

"Gomez, you've been a rather poor houseguest. You didn't even offer them drinks!" The woman scolded the man. "Ah, of course, where are my manners. Can I interest you guys in a cup of pinecone cider?" Gomez offered. "No thanks.." Naruto began, but was cut off by Claptrap. "Sure!" The robot exclaimed. The large man, named Lurch, handed the small robot a steaming cup of cider. "So, not to be rude, but we're here because…" Naruto continued as claptrap helped himself to batwing sandwiches.

"Well, we've noticed you on our property, and we were hoping for two things. Number one is for you guys to spend some time with our kid, Pugsley. " Gomez began. "Pugsley?" Claptrap asked. "He's a wonderful kid, bright, and always coming up with inventions. He has a ham radio and at our previous home, he actually made his own ray gun. Unfortunately, he's horribly shy." Gomez said, with Morticia nodding.

"And second is to teach physical education to our children." Morticia finished. "So you want us to become…teachers and friends?" Claptrap asked. "Precisely!" Gomez said with a smile. "Sorry, but I have to go to the academy in a few days, so I can't." Naruto began as he got up. "Won't you reconsider? We've exhausted all other options as far as private tutors! We'll pay you!" Gomez offered. Naruto was going to reject, until Claptrap spoke up.

"We'll do it, but you will have to provide room and board, plus a weekly allowance." Claptrap said. "Done!" Morticia accepted. Naruto quickly grabbed Claptrap and pulled him to the side. "What are you doing?" Naruto demanded. "Getting you out of that rundown hellhole!" Claptrap began. "To an abandoned building?!" Naruto demanded. "No, from a rundown hellhole to a seemingly rundown but still cared-for mansion!" Claptrap countered.

"This way, I get to be around other humans, we get out of that hellhole, you have some extra money, and you get to learn how to interact with other humans." Claptrap finished. "Ugh…fine!" Naruto said in a defeated tone. "So, you accept!" Gomez said with a smile. Naruto nodded, and the man grabbed a noose that rang a loud, gong-like bell.

Lurch stepped in followed by two young children. One was a small girl wearing a black dress. She had pale skin, much like her mother, and dark hair and brown eyes. Her hair was done up in pig tails and carried a small headless doll with her. The boy was of a heavier build, with a bowl cut hairstyle and brown eyes. He wore a striped t-shirt and cargo shorts, and seemed curious about the kid before them.

"Children, this is your new tutor, Mr…" Gomez began, then remembered he never got a name from them. "My name is Claptrap!" the eccentric robot began. "Mr. Claptrap, and his assistant, Mr…" Gomez said as he motioned to the kid besides the eccentric robot, who seemed to be a bit older than them. "Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said as he introduced himself shyly.

A/N: Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

_Last Time:_

" _Mr. Claptrap, and his assistant, Mr…" Gomez said as he motioned to the kid besides the eccentric robot, who seemed to be a bit older than them. "Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said as he introduced himself shyly._

 _Now:_

*Time skip – 1 Year*

Naruto yawned as he settled into bed for the night. It had been a full year since he and claptrap had begun to work for the Addams family, and a lot had changed. He had long since moved out of the decrepit apartment that had been given to him by the Hokage, and moved into what the Adams family called their "Guest House." Guest house was an understatement, to be honest.

What the Addams family had deemed their guest house was its own separate house. It was a large, two story house with 2 bedrooms, two baths, a complete kitchen and living room, along with an underground workstation. It was originally a torture room, but those things are best left alone. In the far left corner of the furnished living room hung a small noose, as if taunting him. Now, Naruto wasn't suicidal. That was to call in the family butler, Lurch.

When he first agreed to move in, he had been notified to go home and that the next day; the family butler would be waiting to help him. Though Naruto didn't own much, the large man had been more than proficient at getting everything together and moving it to the house. As soon as he got to the guest house, he had met another member of the family, an Uncle Fester. Uncle fester was of the same height as Gomez, though it was hard to believe they were brothers.

Fester was a medium sized man who had pale skin, beady dark eyes, and a bald head. "A vision of beauty", as Mrs. Addams had noted. Naruto disagreed. The man loved to wear a large gown-like coat to keep himself covered and enjoyed the large fur-like collar that would provide some level of warmth. The man had offered him a pet piranha as a welcome home gift, and Claptrap had agreed to it. Why, Naruto had no clue. Things in the academy were looking up as well. Though most of his previous teachers held a bias against him and purposely rigged scores to make him fail, his ability was undeniable.

He was allegedly the "Dobe" of the class, but a few students knew better than that. His kunai throwing skills were extremely honed, his physical abilities were impressive, and his chakra reserves were off the scale. When the academy had measured his reserves to be low jounin-level, Naruto knew he was in trouble. After learning the information, Claptrap had added chakra control exercises to his daily workout regimen.

It was a pain, but it showed he was practicing. He could perform the henge and the replacement jutsu with no issue, but the clone jutsu gave him severe issues. Due to the extremely low amount of chakra needed to perform it, there was no way Naruto could pull it off without adding too much chakra and ending up with a large poof of smoke. _'Oh well, a problem for another day'_ Naruto mused as he looked at the small sword in front of him.

Before him laid a small fencing rapier. Mr. Addams was aware of his training to become a shinobi of the village and had offered the boy fencing lessons to help him achieve his dream. In return, the weekly allowance would be reduced a bit, but Naruto had no objections. The amount he was paying for rent before was criminal, so he had some extra cash. He lay on his bed and looked out the window, only to see a dark figure jump towards the main Addams mansion. "Well now, this is interesting.." He whispered to himself as he jumped after the figure.

*Addams Family Mansion – Children's room*

Wednesday attempted to yell as she saw a man grab an unconscious Pugsley and toss his body into a burlap sack. As soon as the man saw the young woman about to scream, he slammed his hand into the back of her neck, rendering her unconscious. "Thank goodness this annoying little brat didn't get to scream." The shinobi mused as he lifted the large sack onto his back. "Damn it, brat should have laid off the cake!" The man whispered as he hefted both small children through the window and towards the village gates.

Naruto knocked on a small box and Thing came out. "Thing, let the Addams family know their heirs have been kidnapped. I'm chasing the kidnapper down, so no need to worry. Though the proper authorities should be notified." Naruto said as the hand gave him thumbs up. He disappeared in speeds rivaling a low chunin after the Shinobi.

 _*Near the Village gates*_

The figure dropped the sack containing the unconscious children onto the ground. He looked up to reveal a headband displaying the hidden cloud village's symbol. "Did your target give you any trouble?" The man asked another figure as they approached. "Nah, for the clan with the "All-seeing eye", they're all blind idiots." The man boasted as he opened his sack to reveal an unconscious girl with lavender hair and a hime style haircut."Good, now let's get.." The man began.

" _ **BANG! BANG!"**_ Two clear gunshots rang in the air. "Shit! We've been discovered! We gotta get the hell out of here!" The man said, only to see his fellow kidnapper on the ground, bleeding profusely. The man had two holes, one in the chest and the other in the head. _'What kind of jutsu is that?!'_ The man thought. Though there were a few handguns in the shinobi world, none of them could even compare to the weapons Naruto had been given by Claptrap.

The man attempted to grab both sacks and run, only to see a small kid standing before him. "I must ask that you drop the children in front of you.." Naruto said in a calm tone. "Who the fuck are you, you brat!" The man demanded. "I am the children's caretaker and friend." Naruto replied as he aimed a revolver at the man. "No, you're a witness!" The man yelled as he felt three chakra signatures approaching his location. He quickly pulled out a kunai and rushed towards Naruto.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" The man yelled as he swung downwards, sinking the kunai through Naruto. "What the fuck!" The man demanded, until he felt a sharp piece of metal pierce him through the chest. He felt a cold embrace as he fell to the ground with the rapier in his chest. "It was over before it began." Naruto replied coldly as he materialized behind the man from seemingly nowhere. _"Shit, the kids!"_ Naruto remembered. He quickly rushed to the sacks and pulled the kids out. Pugsley was coming to, but Wednesday was still out cold. "Come on, Wednesday, wake up! It's already Thursday!" He said in an off-attempt at comedy.

"Naruto!" the voice of Gomez called out to him. He turned to see Gomez approaching him with a long sword, Fester with his trusty hunting rifle, and Lurch wearing Pajamas. "My boy, what happened?" He asked as he looked at the bodies strewn around him. One had fallen from the rooftop and the other one was still twitching, unable to continue. "They tried to kidnap the children! And one of the heiresses in my Academy class!" Naruto exclaimed as young Wednesday came to. "Why, these scum!" Fester exclaimed as he pointed the gun to the man's face.

Lurch picked up one of the other men, intent on ripping him in half, only to be stopped by an ANBU holding his arm. "What have you done, monster?!" The man demanded and swung at Lurch, only to be grabbed by the throat and slammed into the ground. Other ANBU tried to subdue the man, only to be knocked away by his powerful arms. Others tried to subdue Naruto and Gomez, only to be stopped by the loud, resounding boom of Fester's gun.

"What's going on here?!" An imposing figure demanded as he arrived. Naruto looked up to see the Hokage arriving, an entourage of his personal guard, the Hyuuga main branch, and Morticia following closely. "Lord Hokage, this band of brutes.." An ANBU began, only to be knocked down by Gomez's hand. "Hey, respect the Addams name!" The man demanded. _'Addams? Not the people who..'_ Hiruzen began, knowing the name of the prestigious family.

From funding the Torture division, several businesses, owning the largest metal supplying company in the elemental nations, and even owning the land to most of the village including the monuments, the Addams name was one to be reckoned with. "GET OFF THEM!" The Hokage demanded. "These men killed the representatives from Kumo! This could mean war!" An ANBU yelled. "Shut the hell up and listen to your Kage!" Another ANBU demanded from Hiruzen's side. His men reluctantly agreed, but stayed trained on Naruto.

"What do we do with the Demon?!" The man spat out with hatred, only to be grabbed by Lurch and thrown into the wall. "What did I tell you about insulting the family?!" Gomez demanded, outraged. _'Family?'_ Naruto asked himself. "I'm afraid young Uzumaki is not part of your family, Mr. Addams." Hiruzen corrected the man, only to be stopped. "That kid…nay, that Addams has been living with us, teaching my children, being their friend, and even defended them from certain death! That's an Addams for you, through and through!" The man defended Naruto and helped him up.

"He has?" Hiruzen asked. "He has!" Gomez confirmed. Hiruzen looked down in shame. _'How can I call myself a Kage for the people if I can't even keep tabs on Naruto-kun?'_ Hiruzen lamented, but nodded anyway. "ANBU, clean up this mess. I'll take this family to the Kage tower and get the details about what happened here." Hiruzen stated firmly. The ANBU nodded and vanished in a few seconds. Naruto sighed as he led the family to the Hokage tower.

A/N: Alright, now I know this story is starting slow, but it will pick up. I do ask that you guys review to let me know what I'm doing right, wrong, or just to let me know what you think. So, please Read and Review!


End file.
